Curse The Female Hormones
by Besu-nee-chan
Summary: Nagihiko won't stop asking Rima to the dance, but she gets a twinge of jealously when he decides to take Amu instead. What will Rima do?


Yay~~!

Another one-shot! This time it's a Rimahiko one! ^_^

To anyone who read 'I'll Sing You A Melody', I still haven't been hit by the inspiration Fairy. XD She tried to throw her wand, but she missed and hit Ikuto in the head. lol!

So, anyways, enjoy my Rimahiko one-shot thingy! (This is the first time I've focused on a couple other than Amuto O:)

Rima opened her locker and frowned at the note. _It's Nagihiko again..._ She thought, ripping open the tender piece of paper. Rima rolled her eyes once she saw what he wrote: _Hey Rima! I know that you've ignored my other 20-some notes, but I just wanted to ask you something. Would you be willing to go to the dance with me?_

Rima scowled and crumpled up the paper. She aimed for the trasch can near her locker and threw it in with perfect accuracy. "Hey Rima-tan," Amu said, sidling up next to her best friend. Rima merely nodded and continued placing things in her backpack. Amu nudged her. "What's up?"

Rima turned to face Amu. "That weirdo won't stop asking me to the dance," She answered, slamming her locker shut. Amu laughed. Rima gave her the death glare, and Amu backed off immediately.

"Sorry," She said. "Why don't you just go with him?"

Rima scowled again. "No." She started to walk towards the front doors.

"It's better than going stag, right?" She asked, shutting her locker and catching up to Rima.

Rima stopped abruptly and faced Amu. "No, it's better to just not go." She continued walking again.

"Oh, c'mon Rima-tan! Utau and Kuukai are going, Tadase-kun is taking Yaya, and Ikuto is going with-Hold that thought." Amu fished her phone from her bag, still walking with Rima. "Hi Ikuto!...Oh...Um, then are we still...Oh, okay. No, no that's fine. Later." Amu flipped her phone shut and sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked curiously. She didn't really care about Ikuto, but was concerned whenever Amu acted like she was going to cry.

Amu gave a little sniffle. "Ikuto says that he can't take me..." She trailed off, wiped a tear, and then started again. "Ikuto says that he can't take me to the dance." Amu's tears came on very slowly. Rima hugged her.

"Why?"

"Because he...he has to do...d-do a violin c-concert thing..."

Rima was at lost for words. Amu rarely cried, and when she did, Ikuto was usually the one to comfort her. Rima settled for patting Amu's head. "Well, why don't we have our own Girl's Night, instead of going to the stupid dance," Rima suggested after a while. Amu shook her head.

"I'd rather go stag than not go," She replied. Amu withdrew from Rima's hug and wiped her eyes. Rima didn't say anything. She turned and began to walk. Amu slumped and followed her. "Rima-tan," She began, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it!" Rima yelled in frustration, before bumping into Nagihiko. The look on her face was of sheer loathing. "_**What. Do. You. Want.**_" Rima growled. Nagihiko looked scared.

Nagihiko put his hands up in defense. "Did you get my note?" He questioned. Rima shoved past him. Amu gave Nagihiko a sheepish smile. Nagihiko's shoulders slumped as he looked on at the two girls, a new plan forming in his mind.

"Rima, you didn't have to be so mean about it," Amu complained, looking back over her shoulder at Nagihiko. His hands were in his pockets.

Rima snorted. "I don't care," She said, stopping at the crosswalk. Amu bit her lip. Rima sighed and looked over at Amu. "Are you coming to my house or not?" Amu shook her head. Rima waved said goodbye and continued on the path to her house.

"Amu! Phone call!" Midori called. Amu rushed down the stairs, thinking that it was Ikuto. She snatched the phone away from her mother, ignoring Midori's remark about teenagers.

"Hello!" She yelled into the phone, excitement rushing through her.

"Uh...OW." Amu's excitement died down, and she leaned against the wall.

"Hey Nagihiko. Uh, not to be rude, but, why are you calling me...?"

"Would you like to go to the dance?" Nagihiko had said this so out of the blue that Amu didn't realize what he said at first.

"Look, Nagihiko," She sighed. "Rima doesn't want to-_what_?"

"Would you be like to go to the dance with me?"

Amu was speechless. "Well...I...I guess?" She said uncertainly.

Nagihiko laughed. "Is that a yes?"

Amu nodded, then remembered that people can't hear you nod. "Yes. It's a yes. It'll be fun." Nagihiko hung up, and Amu did the same. She then called Rima to tell her the news.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Rima's bored voice came through the phone. Amu pictured her lounging lazily on the couch, watching badly scripted soap operas, a box of half-eaten chocolates in one hand and the remote in the other.

"I'm still going to the dance!" She said excitedly. Even though they were just going as friends, Amu was still ecstatic to be going dancing.

"..." Amu could hear a crunch of chocolate, then an 'ew', and another crunch of chocolate.

"Aren't you going to ask who?" Amu asked half-heartedly.

"...No..."

Amu tsked. "Fine. I'm going with Nagihiko." Amu was surprised at the silence she heard from the other side. "Uh, Rima-tan?" Rima didn't respond. After a few short moments, Amu heard a beeping sound, signaling that Rima had hung up. She stared at the phone. "Huh."

_I don't like him_, Rima thought, staring at the phone she had thrown into the corner. "That's right, I don't like him," She said defiantly. So why did she just hang up on Amu? Rima shoved the box to the side and flicked off the TV. She was probably just PMSing. Yeah, that was it. _But still_... Rima glanced back to the phone. She walked over to it, picked it up, then paused. _Should I call him...?_ Rima dialed Nagihiko's number, after looking it up in the student directory.

"Hey, it's-"

"Why are you going with Amu?" Rima interrupted Nagihiko.

"W-What?" Nagihiko was taken aback, but smiled. His plan was starting to work.

"Amu. You're going to the dance with her. Why?" Rima demanded to know.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Nagihiko joked. Unintelligable muttering came from Rima's end of the phone. "Sorry...I'm going with her because I have no one else to go to the dance with. That's why," He said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Rima, wai-"

Rima frowned and threw the phone on her bed. Well, it looks like she was going to go shopping today. If only she could figure out how to hi-jack her dad's credit card.

Nagihiko smiled at the cordless phone as he hung it up. His plan was going perfectly; all he had to do was show up at the dance and Rima would be there, wanting to dance with him. Nagihiko called the drycleaners to ask if they had his tux ready. He swiped the keys off the kitchen counter and asked his mom to drive him.

Amu applied her make-up expertly, only pausing to answer her cell phone. "Hey Ikuto!"

"Hey Amu. You sound pretty happy now. What's up?"

Amu bit her lip. Ikuto has always been honest with her, and Amu didn't mind telling him about Nagihiko. It was just...would he mind? "I'm going to the dance with Nagihiko," She hesitated, then added quickly, "As friends."

There was a silence from Ikuto's end. He finally uttered a low, "Oh."

"Why?"

"Well...It turns out that my agent read her date book wrong. I have my violin concert _tomorrow_."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

Amu stared off in space thoughtfully. "Well, I could tell Nagihiko that I won't be going with him," She suggested.

"But do you still want to go to the dance?" Ikuto added.

"Yes!"

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay! Love you."

"Love you too." Ikuto hung up, and Amu squirmed in her vanity desk's stool. Then, unwillingly, she slowly dialed Nagihiko's number.

_Damn._ Rima thought, staring up at the shelf of shoes. If only she wasn't so short. "Damn," Rima muttered, looking around in the aisle. Nobody was there to help. She sighed and sat on the floor. Why had she decided to do this in the first place?

Oh yeah, because she was going to the dance. Because she felt a little jealous. Rima sighed again. It was true: she was a little jealous that Nagihiko had stopped asking her and decided to ask Amu instead. But, she was just going to the dance because...Well, _why _was she going to the dance?

"Excuse me, but you're-_Rima_?" Rima looked up, ready to lash out at the stranger that dared to use her name like that. She was surprised to look up and see Ikuto standing above her, his expression as confused as hers.

"Yeah?" Rima stood up and took advantage of him. "Now that you're here, I want you to grab me those white heels off the shelf." She demanded, pointing up to a pair of sparkly white lace-up heels. Ikuto was shocked, but obeyed. He toyed with Rima and pretended to grab the wrong ones. Rima got mad and yelled at him. He smirked and handed her the shoes.

"Wh do you want these in the first place?"

Rima scowled. "None of your business."

"Because, if you're going to the dance, Nagihiko won't be there with Amu. I will."

Rima dropped the shoe box. "_What_?"

"I'm taking A-"

"No no no, before that."

"Nagihiko won't be there?"

"Yes." Rima bent down to pick up the shoebox.

"What about it?"

"Nevermind." Rima turned to walk to the register, secretly hoping that Ikuto wouldn't guess.

"Wait a minute," Ikuto said, spinning Rima's thin shoulders around. He leaned in close to her. "You like Nagihiko, don't you?" He smirked.

Rima blushed. "NO!" She yelled, then regained her composure. "I would never love that purple-haired freak."

Ikuto didn't believe her. "Well, alright...I'll just tell him that you like him..." He teased, taking out his phone.

"NO! Okay, you win, I do...kinda...I like him a little. A _little_. But you can't tell _anyone_," Rima threatened. Why was she even telling _this_ guy?

"Sure." Ikuto nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asked, walking with him to the register.

Ikuto frowned. "I don't really remember...Oh, yeah. I was going to pick up a new hair clip for Amu," He answered, browsing the hairclips at the register. "I think I'll get her a cat one, to remember me by." He smirked.

Rima scowled. "That's so dumb."

Ikuto feigned hurt. "That's so mean." He place his hand over his heart.

Rima payed for the shoes and stalked off. "Whatever."

Ikuto smiled and talked to the cashier.

"Well," Nagihiko said, after an incredible amount of time. "I guess I won't be needing this afterall." Nagihiko dropped the drycleaner's bag on the floor of his closet and shut the door. He checked the time. The dance starts at eight-thirty, and it was almost eight. He sighed and tied up some tennis shoes. He slipped into a gray sweatshirt and headed out the door. "I think I'll just take a walk."

Amu gave one last look in the mirror before she was satisfied. She was wearing a white corset with the tank-top sleeves hanging on her shoulders. The skirt was frilly and went all the way to her ankles.. Her hair was in a messy yet stylish bun. She was wearing black heels, and was _positive_ that Ikuto would think that she was the prettiest, girl he'd ever seen. She applied lip gloss and headed down the stairs in an elegant fashion. Ikuto was waiting at the bottom in a black tux, holding a red rose and a blue cat hairclip. Amu laughed and gave him a quick kiss. It would've been longer, but her mom was standing there with a camera. They took a few pictures, then Amu and Ikuto headed to the dance.

Rima sighed. She could go stag and look like a loser, or she could just stay home. Staying home seemed the more sensible option, but she really wanted to go to the dance. _Oh well_, she thought. _I'll just stay here. Or better yet, I could go walk our neighbor's dog. I do owe them a favor from last year._ Rima pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a green sweatshirt. She slipped into the pair of converse that Amu had accidently left her and pulled her curly blond hair into a ponytail. Rima went outside and knocked on the neighbor's door.

"Why, hello Mashiro-san. What brings you here this late in the evening?" A frail, older woman answered the door.

"I was just wondering if I could walk Mizu, since, you know, you guys took care of me last winter," Rima replied with her angelic voice she reserved only for adults.

"Well...Okay, just because you are so cute! Even for a high schooler!" The woman called her dog Mizu and attached a leash. She handed the leash to Rima. "Don't be out longer than an hour, okay? Strangers wonder the night, especially in these neighborhoods," She warned before closing the door. Rima nodded and took off in the direction of her favorite park. She really needed to clear her head.

Nagihiko arrived at the park and sat on the swing. He kicked at the gravel. His plan had totally backfired; he was supposed to go to the dance with Amu, have Rima show up and demand to dance with him, and then they would realize that they really liked each other. Nagihiko sighed. Life is never like the movies.

"Oh," A voice from above said. He looked up to see none other than Rima Mashiro.

"Oh, sorry, I'll leave," He said hastily. Rima watched him with sad eyes, then decided to say something.

"Wait! You can...er, you can say, no, I mean you can stay...Why can't I talk?" She blushed and looked at the ground. Rima had only just realized that she _did_ like Nagihiko, but she didn't want to make it THAT FREAKING OBVIOUS.

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows. "Okay...then," He sat back on the swing and looked from the dog to Rima. "What's..."  
Rima sighed. "Look. I'm just gonna say this once," She started. Nagihiko was ready for a real lashing. "I...I kinda..." Rima swallowed and tried again. "," She said very quickly, looking at Nagihiko for a reaction.

Nagihiko was bemused. "Really?"

"Shut up," Rima snapped, then took it back. "I'm sorry..."

Nagihiko laughed and walked over to Rima. "What took you so long?"

Rima blushed and looked down. _I was PMSing, I thought you were a purple-haired freak, I didn't believe you were worth my time..._Rima discarded all of those and settled for an 'I don't know'.

Nagihiko smiled. "Well...do you still want to go to the dance?" He asked.

Rima looked up, determined. "After one thing," and then she faced her fears: She pulled Nagihiko down to her height and gave him her first kiss. Nagihiko was so stunned, he just stood there. Rima started walking in the direction of the school, still holding onto the dog.

"Let's go, purple freak."

DONE~~!

Holy crap, this was pretty long...=D

Well, I personally liked the ending, "Let's go, purple freak." That totally made me lol.

Enjoyed my Rimahiko one-shot?

THEN HIT THAT DAMNED BUTTON AND REVEIW ABOUT IT, YOU LAZYIES!

XD

~Besu-chan


End file.
